


Everything is Not What it Seems(DISCONTINUED)

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Bara monsters, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-tounge, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Good Chara, Happy Ending, I'll add more tags as we go, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinks, Like REALLY fast burn, M/M, Magic~, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Poor Reader, Poor Sans, Possesive Sans, Should i bump up the rating?idk, So is Red, Swear Words, They're both nerds, Underfell Sans (Undertale), W. D Gaster is not here... yet, Worried Sans (Undertale), Yandere Sans (Undertale), You'll know why, a LOT of swear words, a few OCs here and there, a sad reason:(, and other non-sensical stuff that i write in this stupid fic, bad puns galore, but he's a good boi, but i love it, but then again....there'll be more, but there's A LOT, discontinued :(, dyed hair reader, everyone is a bean, fast burn for sans, first time posting on this site, hate can go kick its ass all the way to Chicago, helpful criticism is welcomed in open arms, hmmmm, insecurities and anxiety galore for reader, its for a reason, its just random my bois, lemme know if i should :b, mean but good, medium burn for reader, papyrus is a bean, past bullying, please hold my hand on the way, prepare for cringe, reader and sans are beans, reader has girly parts, reader is freaking smart, reader is hot and cute but is still insecure about herself, reader is kinda an oc? She kinda do things on her own, reader is special, sans/reader - Freeform, skippable smut and violence, sweet monster racism, tasty smut, uses of red and sans but they're the same, why Chicago? Idk, ya'll know ya want it~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everything is not what it seemsEveryone is not what they seem.Red didn't believe that. He believed that everyone can be predicted...But, not you... Why, though? What makes you so special?...."Wanna find out? "-------------------Lets go on our journey with Red(our goofy, hot, awkward, sweaty and quite possesive skeleton) and reader(our cute, smart, awkward, shy and blush-filled human) to find out what hides beneath their souls!(Hopefully)Updates atleast 1-3 times a month.(may change)DISCONTINUED. READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR NEWS ;)





	1. "Her" part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, ya'll! Im your author, Ms. BTW. But,call me BTW(with all caps since its confusing).
> 
> This is my first time posting on this site so please be gentle. And I also encourage helpful criticism cause it'll help me on the way,but hate can go fuck itself. 
> 
> My update schedule can be weird but I assure you that it will be atleast 1-3 times a month. It depends if I'm busy.Also,forgive me if there's any grammar and/or spelling mistakes.It just means that my brain had probably fired 99% of my brain cells and kept the 1% for shits and giggles. 
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoy this story since I'm planning to take this story and roll it like how your local french baker rolls their dough. Or in other words I'm taking this story for a long stroll so I hope ya'll have a good experience! 
> 
> -Author BTW:)

Red eyes. 

A knife. 

Blood.

Then, dust. 

A scarf. _His_ scarf. 

Anger. Sadness. Loneliness. Grief. Sorrow. **VENGEANCE**<strike></strike>.

Judgement Hall. 

Red eyes. Again. 

Dusty knife, again. But... this time... there is blood. _His own_ blood. 

Dying. 

Fading. 

There's giggling. Laughing.

He looked up. 

...

**THAT DAMN SMILE. **

\---------------

Red rose up from his bed as if he was trying to gasp for air. Because he was. 

It felt like suffocating. That nightmare--memory ,rather, was suffocating.

He rubbed his face--err.. um, skull with his phalanges and got dressed before Papyrus got up here ,broke the door, and kicked his bony ass. 

He looked at himself in the mirror. 

He wore his typical black hoodie,cream colored sweater, and black basketball shorts. He had put on his red sneakers snd golden rings. His pernament, sharp-ass, lazy, toothy smile was plastered on his face.His golden tooth glinted and he felt a pinch of pride on his soul. His sockets showed two bright pin -pricks that lit up the entirety of his skull. 

His smile grew which showed that he was satisfied. He got out of his room to see Papyrus who, also, was preparing for the "casual outing".The outing was set up by the kid since the little nut-ball wanted some quality time with their friends and family. Poor kid had to deal with all the political bullshit instead of doing what 10 year olds should be doing right now. 

He walked down the stairs to greet his younger brother. 

"sup', boss."

Papyrus looked to see his older brother standing there with the usual hands in his pockets and shit-eating grin. 

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S "SUP" BROTHER-""da ceiling"

Papyrus' eye twitched

"SANS! "

"sorry, sorry. go on. 

"_SIGH. _AS I WAS SAYING, IT SEEMS THAT YOU HAD WOKE UP AND PREPARED IN A "TOLERABLE" HOUR! BUT, OFCOURSE, YOU CANNOT BEST THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS ON TIME MANAGEMENT!NYAHAHA!,Papyrus commented with his usual "Great and Terrible Papyrus™" tone.

Gods, he loved his baby bro so much. 

"yup. didn't wanna dissapoint da kid."

Papyrus hummed in acknowledgement and eyed Red expectantly.Probably inspecting him. 

"HMM... IT SEEMS THAT YOU HAD WORN SOMETHING LESS... HORRIBLE.. BUT, IT WILL SUFFICE!"

Red raised a bony brow. Papyrus actually complimented him(well,as far as a compliment can go).Huh, must be in a good mood. 

Now, Papyrus may seem that he hates his brother but ,in reality, he loves him as much as Red loves him. Both get in fights very often, but they don't hate each other. Papyrus will always be Sans' baby bro no matter what. 

"so, um.. boss. where did da kid say we're goin'?",he asked while Papyrus was busy fixing his battle body. 

"IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY, WHICH I ALWAYS DO, IT IS THE JIM'S BAR AND GRILL! IT IS QUITE POPULAR FOR THEIR ALCOHOL,GRILLED STEAK AND SPAGHETTI! WHICH I SHALL JUDGE, OFCOURSE! I BELEIVE THERE ARE ALSO... LESS GREASY AND FAMILY-FRIENDLY OPTIONS IN THE MENU!NOT TO MENTION, THEY AREALSO MONSTER-FRIENDLY!

"oh, i thought it was the _John's_ bar and grill"

"JOHN? HOW COULD YOU HAVE MISTAKEN IT FOR JO--...WAIT... "

"i guess i made a-"

"SANS, I SWEAR TO ASGORE'S BEARD THAT I SHALL BREAK YOUR SKULL IF YOU CONTINUE THAT JOKE--"

"a mi_steak_"

Papyrus' eye twitched again. "oh, c'mon, boss! i'n just _rib_bin' ya! "

"<strike></strike>**NGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! "**,Papyrus screamed as he stormed off to his car.

Red chuckled.He hoped that it won't be a boring day. 

\---------------------------------

Red and Payrus got out of their car and hoped off to their car soon after they parked. 

Red noticed the sleek black van and blue car that was parked just beside the entrance. Huh, they 're here already. But, it looks like there's no sign of Mettaton. Good. Didn't want the tin can to ruin the outing. 

Red and Papyrus walked to the entrance and opened the door and immediately, warm and cozy air hit their skulls. The clinking of beers and the laughter of children can be heard. Usually,those two don't really mix well but it seems that tgis place is an exception. 

Red smiled. He gueesed that he had another place to hang out to. Grillby's was fine and all but Red wanted another place... so that he can have another escape place when Papyrus comes out if the door to drag him by the leg.

The younger brother talked to the receptionist. It seemed that she was a human girl. So, naturally, Red slid over and tried to flirt with her. 

"heya, angel. did it hurt when ya fell from heaven?"

"No, my boyfriend caught me. ",she responded as if she knew what was gonna happen.

Papyrus snickered on Red's attempt on shameless flirting. 

"well, fuck ya then.",Red grumbled.

They walked off and found a table where they found an irritated Undyne, a fidgeting Alphys, a calm Toriel, a nervous Asgore, and a waving Frisk.

"SANS,PAPYRUS WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?ARE YOU TRYING TO STARVE ME?! ",Undyne complained. 

"oh, shut up, fish sticks. we're here now so stop yer' blabberin'! yer' like a gapin' fish!",everyone snickered at that. 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME YOU PIECE OF--"

"Now, now. It is time to stop your fighting and just order your food. Nothing causes anger other than an angry stomach. ",Toriel reasoned. Good. Because if she didn't say that, this place would be nothing but spears and bones. 

Sans and Papyrus sat on their respective chairs. Good thing that this restaurant is monster-friendly because the last one was a complete catastrophe.They basically dwarfed the chairs,utensils,and food! They felt like a soccer moms going to a toddler's preschool. It was humiliating. 

Toriel called for a waiter. 

Now, Red taught that this was just a regular outing. That he'll _just_ crack a few puns, laugh, eat, and go on his merry way. 

_'i guess that'll be a borin' day todayyyy--oh. my. stars. S' THAT A LITERALL GODDESS!? '_,he said with a jaw slacked, eye sockets wide, and soul pounding when the utter beauty approached their table. 

She was wearing a white,long-sleeved polo that hugged her body juuuust right. Her slick, black pants showed off her ass and thighs. Her mary-janes that she wore were pretty cute(oh,who is he kidding! its freaking adorable! ).Her skin was white and kinda pinkish, not to mention that it looked sooo soft. Her baby blue eyes reflected the light from the lamps,and her eye lashes flattered everytime she blinked. She had a bright smile that can probably solve world peace. And he hair, oh stars, her hair! It was colored white at the top and black on the bottom. It must've been the hair dye that humans loved so much. He wondered if he could dye it the same color as his magic...mmmm...that'll be good. Her hair was tied up in a cut bun but you could obviously see that it was curly and wavy. 

She stopped infront of their table with a bright smile.Everything she did was so cute. Even the gang thought that she was a cute puppy. 

_His_ puppy. 

...

_'woah, sans. calm yer ass down._

Then, you spoke. "Hi, I'll be your waitress for today! What will be your order?",she said with that angelic voice. 

Everyone already ordered while Red to get the ecto-drool off his mouth. Now it was HIS turn to order. 

Welp, fuck. 

"i-uh,i'll have-uh... ",everyone snickered,including the pretty lady. 

_'c'mon,sans!keep yer'self togetha'! '_

"i'll h-have a steak n'... mustard. ",he managed to stutter. You raised a brow in suprise. Probably from the mustard part. 

"Meduim rare or not? "

_'oh, baby i'll make ya medium rare if ya don't stop bein' cute--'_

"uh, just da normal"

_'sans,what da fuck do you mean by "just da normal",ya insuferable fuck--'_

"Alright! I"ll get your order right away".Then, she walked off.

...

"Sooooo, what was that about? ",Undyne asked with wiggling eyebrows. 

**[do you want to be her boyfriend? Cause' I approve!]**,Frisk signed while Alphys was fussing about her new fan fiction or something. 

"w-what are ya talkin' about? ",Red said with a cherry -colored skull. 

"You like her don'cha?"Undyne said menacingly. 

<strike>He didn't even think that this was just a"like" anymore. </strike> <strike></strike>

"shut up, fish breath or else i'll make ya inta fucking sushi! ,Red said through gritting teeth. 

"QUITE! Just stop fighting and wait for the food! ",the former queen's voice boomed. Even Asgore tensed. She shushed all of them until the waitress suddenly appeared with a big plate of food. 

"Here's your food!Enjoy!",she said as she handed the food. 

The food looked amazing. He didn't even pay attention to the other delicasies because the steak looked like it was made by Gordon Ramsey and was blessed by Bob Ross' smile. Smoke poured out of the steak and it was freaking sizzling! 

"Aaaand here's your bottle of mustard"

"heh,thanks." ' _sweetheart '_

Papyrus inspected his food(which is, ofcourse, spaghetti ) and took a bite. His eye-sockets widended. 

...Before the girl could leave, Papyrus called her. 

"HUMAN! I SHALL GIVE COMPLIMENTS TO THE CHEF, FOR THE FOOD MET MY STANDARDS! ",Papyrus said proudly. Everyone agreed. Toriel and Asgore looked pleased, Frisk swang their feet back and forth to show signs of delight, Flowey ate his food with a blush on his face, Undyne ate like it was her last fucking meal, and Alphys did that "sugoi" shit.

You blushed(awww)"Its really not that big of a deal.."

_'WAIT, SHE'S DA ONE WHO COOKED THIS!? ',_he thought to himself. He never knew that that kitten could be more perfect, if it were possible. 

"HUMAN, YOU COOKED THIS?!"

You nodded shyly. 

"WELL THEN,I SHALL REQUEST YOU TO BE MY PERSONAL TUTOR,BECAUSE YOU HAVE MET MY STANDARDS GREATLY! BUT, OFCOURSE, YOU SHALL NEVER BE AS GREAT AS THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS! NYAHAHAH! ",he said proudly. Red didn't have a problem with that. It will just mean that he'll have more time to spend with you. 

You thought for a minute and seemingly thought _fuck it!_ Then,you smiled."Alright, I shall accept the great and terrible Papyrus' tutor! ",now that just stroked his ego. 

They exchanged phone numbers and promised to meet on their scheduled date.

"Dear, what is your name?",Toriel asked the lady out of curiosity.She's most likely only curious about Red's soon-to-be love life. 

"My name is (y/n),Miss. "

...

(y/n)

..(y/n)...

_(y/n).._

**(y/n)**

**(Y/N)**

_ **M I N E. ** _

<strike></strike>...

'sans, baby steps...,'

"Oh, please !Just call me Toriel! "

She smiled and looked at her watch. Her eyes widened.

"Oh! I'm afraid that I have to go! "

"It is quite alright, dear. Go on. "

Then you went off to what appears to be the employee's room. 

Now, Red was pretty dissapointed. Okay, REALLY dissapointed. But its fine. He'll have more time with you later on. 

Red sighed and took a bite of his steak. It was absolutely delicous. You were already a prefect fit for a mate...He wondered what should happen if he finally has you... He'll probably rut you into a bed and--

...

....

_'SANS, CALM THE FUCK DOWN!'_


	2. "Her" part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 in a nutshell:
> 
> Reader:"Hi! "
> 
> Sans:ETERNAL GODDESS, TAKE MY MONEY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fml
> 
> Heres yo chapter two .boi this chapter has been redone for like 3 times and its making my brain hurt. 
> 
> One of the things that makes me go forward is that it was undertale's birthday last week and that sans is in smash. My new main. 
> 
> Hey, some readers might find this chapter kinda sensitive?you know, insecurities and anxiety and stuff(maybe even depression ) but is pretty brief, so keep that in mind. And, yes, i know that you already know the sensitive stuff since its written on the tags but I just want ya'll to be safe. 
> 
> Btw, wtf ya'll like this piece of shit of a story? Ya'll giving me kudos and bookmarks? Like yo wtf? look,I ain't complaining but like omfg you like this crap? Lmao. 
> 
> I guess that makes us all weirdos. 
> 
> Anyways, here's yo chapter 2 that will contain a turned on red(and a sneaky reader pov)
> 
> -your author whos probably eating a sad tub of ice cream:)

'sans, calm yer dick. ya literally just met her fifteen minutes ago!'

Sans kept arguing with himself.But,no matter how many arguments and <strike>possessive </strike> stupid statements that he could come up with, the thought of you overpowered them all. 

He was almost done eating his steak. So, for the time being, he dazed off to the distance. He sighed. He already missed the little minx. 

'i wonda' where she got off taaaaaa-STARS, S' THAT HER!? ',Red though slashed screamed when the said minx walked out of the door. 

You still wore your mary-janes, but you had a new set of outfits. You had a black, turtle-neck sweater and a pair of blue jeans. A white lab coat that passed your waist was worn. On your face was a cute pair of glasses and a lavender-colored purse was hanged on your shoulders. You let your hair down,letting everyone see your gorgeous hair.

Now, not only were you cute, but you were also HOT. He could practically taste the ecto-drool that formed in his mouth. 

Not to mention how his pants felt tighter. 

...

_'BREATH!'_

Everyone on the table-heck! Everyone in the room blushed. 

Then, Alphys called you. 

"(Y-Y/N)!"

You paused and headed to their table. 

"Oh, um, what is it? "

"Y-You're Ms. (y/n),right? The famous top-tier scientist, botanist, and astronomer that is c-currently supporting the monster community!?"

Everyone was in shock.This sweet girl has that kind of position and is working as a waitress!? 

You blushed(aww),"O-oh, you don't have to know me for that! Its not that big of a deal.. "

"It is! You're one of monsters' main supporters! "

"Seriously, its not that big of a deal... You guys are just so cool! Its hard not to..."

"B-but still.. Oh! Um, I'm Alphys, the royal scientist. ",she offered her hand. 

You took it,"Well, its nice to meet you Alphys! "

Toriel butted in. "I am Toriel, former queen of the Underground. These two are my children -",she motioned to the kid and the flower, "This is Frisk,-",the kid waved"-our little ambassador. And this is Flowey,Frisk's brother. 

"H-hi.. I'm Flowey,Flowey the Flower... "

"Well ,its nice to meet you Flowey! "

Flowey blushed and hid under the kid's sweater.Red felt a pang of jealousy because of a fucking weed. 

What in the actual fuck? 

Next, it was Asgore's turn. "I am Asgore, the King of the Underground.(y/n), I cannot thank you enough for your kindness. ",he said as he took your hand and gave it a peck. 

Now, Sans knew that Asgore didn't have any feelings for you whatsoever and that the kiss was very much platonic. But, he couldn't help the feral growl that escaped him that caused the king to raise a furry brow, Toriel and Papyrus to gasp, you to flinch, Flowey to peek on what's going on, and the rest to fuss about their new OTP. 

...

Papyrus interrupted to crash the silence. Bless his soul. 

"I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD AND THE BEST CHEF THAT YOU COULD EVER FIND! ",Papyrus said with a proud smirk. He's scarf was blowing with the wind,despite there being no wind at all. 

"I'm Undyne second-in-command of the royal guard,nerd!Did you know that I can lift a bolder with my face--"

"undyne, i dont think (y/n) wants to know about your bolder-lifting stories. ",sans interrupted. 

"Then you go and introduce yourself, you nerd! "

"fine! ",he said irritated. 

He sighed to let out the anger in his soul. He didn't want to have a bad first impression on the lady. 

He took out his hand and offered it to you. 

"m' name's sans. sans the skeleton. but, ya can call me red, darlin'",he said with a smirk. 

You took it and before you could reply, you felt a jolt of electricity. 

"sorry.was it too ex_static_?"

...

You weren't saying anything. Shit. Did he fuck up?did you not like jokes? Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-

"Yes, It was quite _shocking."_

....

Fuck, he wanted to marry you right now. 

He came over, doubling with laughter. 

"hehehe,wow, a girl afta' m' own heart! "

You giggled(cute),then, a moment of realization hit you. 

"Shit! I need to go !I'm so sorry! "

Toriel replied, "Its fine, dear. We will meet each other soon. Farewell. ",she and the others said their goodbyes while Red just stood there with heart shaped eye lights, luckily, you didn't seem to notice and just dashed off to the door.

Frisk, Undyne, and Alphys looked at each other with evil looks. 

Then, Alphys chimed. 

"I ship it. "

\---------------------------

'Shit.Stacy's gonna kill me.'

You ran to the sidewalk and called for a taxi. Thankfully, you got one, so you fist bumped the air and gave yourself a pat on the back for the achievement.

<strike> _ **'Well, as far as an achievement can go. '** _ </strike>

Here we go again. 

'Shut up. '

<strike> _ **'Wait, are you telling ME to shut up? You know very well that you can't.You're a worthless bitch. You only got to the top because of your so called "friend's" support, while YOU didn't do anything. '** _ </strike>

'Stop. '

<strike> _ **'What? I'm right, aren't I? You know it. You should just go back on who you were, or better yet, just die! '** _ </strike>

'I. Said. Stop. '

<strike> _ **'He was right. You. Are. Worthless-'** _ </strike>

'STOP! '

...

You realized that you accidentally banged the chair with your fist. You quickly apologized, gave the poor driver his money, and got off the taxi. You headed to the SATELLITE building and just hoped that everything was okay. 

<strike> _ **'But, it wasn't. '** _ </strike>

<strike> _ **'You sounded just like me back then.Lets see where your so called "hope" leads ** _ </strike> <strike> _ **you. '** _ </strike>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is a bitch. School is a bitch. Home is a bitch. The author is a bitch. Everyone is a bitch. 
> 
> I can't believe that I finished this after so many redos and crashes, i fucking did it. 
> 
> Well, I hope it goes for the other chapters. 
> 
> Anyhoo, just hope that i'll survive this fic. Now will you excuse me, I will just go and try to survive Life:The Bitchening.
> 
> -the author bitch:)


	3. "Sweet, sweet chaos"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both reader and sans pov.
> 
> Just a bit of reader life and a little bit of reader and gang interaction!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys.... I dont think I can live up to the "1-3" per month thing since I'm in a role in these past few days.I've been uploading left and right and I can't stopXD! but let us see..........Not to mention how this chapter is longer than the others(i think?)... .Whoops:b
> 
> Btw, minor smut on the start of sans'pov.If ya'll don't want that, just skip the slant text.But if you do, then go on, you dirty sinners~There's also some violence but I don't think it counts as violence?:/
> 
> This is just chapter 3 and there's already (kinda? )angst up ahead... Why do I like to torture my characters this much? 
> 
> Anyhoo, hope ya'll enjoy! 
> 
> -your sadist author :)

You entered the building and headed to the security checkpoint where the security guard, Dave, is eating his usual donuts. 

"Heya, Dave! "

"Oh,(y/n)!You actually made it! "

"Yeah, sorry for being late... ",you said as you gave him your personal I.D card and purse.

"Oh, don't apologize to me,apologize to madame Stacy. She's been looking all over for you! "

Whoops. "Ok, I will. "

"Good luck, dear. "

You smiled. A feeling blossomed in your chest. "You, too. "

\--------------------

You went to the elevator and pushed the button for floor 36.

You got to your floor and tried to sneek in the hallway. 

You looked and left and right. No one? Perfect. You tip-toed in the hallway and did a fucking a summer roll. You know, like a fucking madman. 

It looks like "stealth" mode is now activated. 

You continued this while not noticing a person that has been staring and snickering the whole time. 

"Hehe, I'm so smart. "

"And so stupid. "

Out of nowhere, Stacy's voice erupted from behind that made you yelp in suprise. 

Yes, Stacy, your best friend and current boss. She was with you since highschool and helped you in desperate time of needs. And when you say "desperate ",you mean getting a band-aid for your paper cut. If you were to tell your past self that she was now your boss...then you would've probably believe that. She's strong, independent, and so mature! 

<strike>_**'Unlike you. **_</strike>'

You wanted to be just like her. 

<strike> _ **'And you NEVER will. '** _ </strike>

....

"Ooooh, Stacy! How's it hanging? "

"(y/n).Why. Are. You. Late? "

Yikes. The scolding voice.You're in big trouble. 

<strike> _ **'You always are. '** _ </strike>

"_....._job. ",you said, defeated. 

"_sigh_,(y/n),why are you still working at that place if you already had an already successful job? "

You began to walk side-by-side with each other towards the office. "Stacy, you know very well that Jim was in dire need of assistance!So,ofcourse,I need to help him! I have to...",you said, determined. 

"Sometimes, you're too determined and kind for your own good. "

"And I'm not stopping. "

Suddenly, the feeling blossomed in your chest again. You rubbed tge middle of your chest. Huh, weird. 

She sighed. "You're still the same (y/n) I met years ago... Dorky, smart, and stupid (y/n)..."

You gighled and tackled her from behind and gave her a bear hug. "You're so mean! "

"Stop you're too heavy! "

"Ey! Mind you, I only ate 3 tubs of ice cream instead of 4 for this day! "

You laughed and giggled with each other.

Yup. This is gonna be a great day. 

** <strike> _'Not for long. '_ </strike> **

<strike></strike>\--------------

The meeting was successful. You had a compromise between the other companies about your new machine's requirements. After that, you headed to your lab and tried to work on the said machine. Just a few more alternications on the wires and a lil' bit of oil then it'll be up and running in no ti—"(Y/N)!"

Stacy busted down your sound door. Out of nowhere, a siren started. "Wha—" "NOW! "

Yoy followed and ran in the hallway. Sirens and rushing footsteps can be heard. What in the actual fuck is going on!? 

"What's going on!? "

"Human protestors are busting down the gate. "

You immediately remembered Dave. 

"How about—"

"Dave's fine. Luckily, someone called me and said that someone saved him. "

You gulped and just carried on. 

"Why are they fighting us for?"

She sighed. "Its about our monster community compromise. It looks like the fuckers got upset withus for giving the monster community so they are trying to shut us down. "Her face had an expression that says _I'm so done with this shit. _

"That's horrible...",you said worriedly. People are gonna go to that kind of length just because they're upset? 

It seems Stacy noticed your face full of existencial crisis and tried to reassure you. 

"Hey, it's fine. We already called back-up. "

"Back up? I didn't know we had a back-up? 

"Yup. We just hired them recently. And it seems that they are monsters so they could crack a punch. 

"Oh, okay. ",you replied, amazed. Monsters are know helping the company? Cool! 

You guys headed to the entrance lobby. 

"(y/n),stay here. "

You looked offended. "No way! I'm not letting you die out there!"

"(y/n).I'm just going to check if the situation is stable,l'm not joining in with the fight! ",she said similar to a tone of a parent explaining to their child. 

You putted on your pout face. You kniw she couldn't resist that. 

"Fine! Just stay behind me! "

You nodded and followed. The cops and ambulances were there. It seems that everything was fine. In fact, the front yard looked like there was a battle field just happened. There were spears and bones spread throughout the place. That's funny. The bones reminded you of Sans and Pa—WAIT, IS THAT THEM!? 

Red was standing there grumpily with an arguing skeleton and fish. 

"UNDYNE, I AM CLEARLY THE ONE WHO GOT THE MOST HUMANS! "

"You? HA! Don't make me laugh! Can't you see how many spears that are in the ground right now!? "

"can yer guys stop for five fuckin' minutes? i just woke up an' this is da shit i have ta deal wit'!? "

Suddenly,you interrupted their quarrel. 

"Red? "

\-----------------------

_You started to squirm beneath him. Both lust and embarrassment flooded your eyes. _

_"S-Sans. "_

_"don'cha worry, babe.sansy's gonna take gooood care of ya.. ",Red whispered as he bit your ear, careful not to draw out blood. _

_Then, he started to thrust against you. _

_He was gonna fill you up reeeeeal good. He was gonna show you how much of a good mate he was. He was gonna show you how much he loves y—_"SANS! OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT THIS INSTANT! "

Red fell off the bed with a loud thud. With a fully formed cock. Great. 

"i'm comin'! i'm comin'! "

Red grumbled crudely and made his dick dissipate. Sigh. It was a good dream too. 

'this interruption betta' be good or so help me... '

He had just slept right afer the outing and from there on out, he couldn't stop thinking about you. Everything just reminded him of you for some reason! If he looked at his food, he'll imagine you with that cute uniform. If he looked at his bed, he'll imagine you and him fucking, if he looked at his fucking brother, he'll imagine you two bonding! 

Fuck. This is not how its suppose to be. 

Gods, what were you doing to him? 

...

Well, probably nothing because you didn't have to lift a finger just to make his soul shudder. 

He yawned and just went outside of his room to see boss and fish breath. 

"COME ON, BROTHER! LET'S GO! "

"uh, go ta where? "

"UGGH! THE SATELLITE COM.! "

"...satewhat? "

"OH SWEET BABY TORIEL! THE SATELLITE COM. IS THE COMPANY THAT IS CURRENTLY SUPPORTING THE MONSTER COMMUNITY AND THE ONES WHO THAT HIRED US AS BACK-UP! "

Oh, he wasn't really paying attention to Asgore's speech. 

"oooh, yeah. the sate...company... "

"SATELLITE. "

"oh, yeah, yeah. so, where wazz'it again? "

"UGH! IT'S HERE! "Papyrus showed Sans the coordinates.He nodded and teleported them to the........you-know-what company. 

"well, look'at we 'ave 'ere... ",Red said as eyed the 40 or so humans that are busting down the gate.

"IT SEEMS THAT WE HAVE _NUISANCES _TO DISTINGUISH.. ",he commented as blue and red magic surrounded them.

Undyne agreed. "HEY, PUNKS! WANT SOME OF THIS!? ",she called as she summoned 50 spears in mid-air. 

Red snickered on the humans' enraged faces.Papyrus summoned a wall of bone to block out all the flying bullets that are trying to hit them. Emphasis on "tried".

While the idiots were too distracted with Papyrus' little show. Red teleported behind them and summoned 3 gaster basters. Before they got to spin around, the floating skulls blasted a white beam that cause A LOT of damage. 

"capiche'. "

Too easy. 

The gang were careful not to kill any of them since it was prohibited. BUT, they never said that they canca inflict any EXTREME damage. And besides, they're technically the whole reason on why sans'"dream" was interrupted so they deserved it. 

Red looked at his left to see a human attacking another human. And it seems that the one being attacked was an old man. 

Red sighed and teleported beside them and slammed the attacker against the wall using levitation magic with a sickening crunch of bones. 

"ya alright, gramps? "

"Y-Yeah, thanks... "

"no prob', gramps. ",Red said as he teleported beside his brother. This was just exhausting. 

The cops arrived. Great. Just entered the scene when everything was already done. Yes, very big brain. 

Then, Papyrus and Undyne started bickering about who did this best? Who did this first? Or who did this faster and all that shit that it was giving him a headache. He just wished that you were here right now to soothe the aching pain in his so—

"Red? "

Is this what the hhumans' call "be careful if what you wish for? " cause ' he's pretty damn sure that it is. 

"(y-y/n)?"

"It's good to see you! "

'she was glad to see me? '

...

Stop thinking like a fucking anime school girl getting noticed by his senpai and get your shit together!

"y-yeah... "

'yes. great response. 10/10'

"Papyrus, Undyne! "

"GREETINGS, HUMAN. "

"What's up, punk! "

Then, Stacy butted in. "Oh, you know our back-up?"

"Wait! They're our back-up!? "

"wait, what do you mean by "our"?",Sans asked, confused 

"I work here, silly! "

Oh, that makes a lot of sense actually. 

"Oh, this is my boss, Stacy! ",you introduced her. 

Sans wasn't really paying attention because he was thinking about you being in this high-tech building. Huh, he guessed that this place wasn't so bad afterall. 

"Oh, it loos like I need to go! The police is calling me up for statement! ",Stacy said. 

"Oh, yeah me too! Alph wants me to be home at exact 7:00 so I'll just leave it to you guys! "

Both ran off, leaving you and the skeletin brothers alone. 

"HUMAN! "

oh, boy. 

"I HAVE BEEN MEANING TO ASK YOU IF YOU COULD JOIN ME AND MY BROTHER FIR DINNER! "

"What? ""what? ",both you and sans said with perfect synchronization. 

Now, Red's logical part wanted to say no, but he's soul refused and wanted to say yes. The two clashing pieces of him weee contrasting and it was just confusing. 

Why was everything that is related with you confusing? 

"IT WILL FOR YOU TO KNOW ME ,AND THE ENVIRONMENT THAT YOU WILL BE WORKING IN,BETTER!"

"Oh, um... ",you thought for a minute and just thought "why the fuck not? "

"Okay! "

"EXCELLENT... SANS! TELEPORT US TO OUR HUMBLE ADOBE! "

Red sighed. "what'eva' ya say, boss."

Red magic surrounded the air.He looked at you. 

"just close yer eyes and 'old yer breath. this will probably nauseating for ya, doll face.. "

"Wait, wha—".Before you could finish your sentence, you were teleported. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans~ be careful what you wish for~
> 
> \----------
> 
> This chapter is finally uploaded! Woop! Imaginary high fives for me and you! XD
> 
> Can't believe that I'm in love with this crap lmao. Like this is shit but good shit. The shitiest of them all, but you can't help but like it! That's how I feel about this fucking storyXD
> 
> Btw, if you see a fucking end note that always appear on the end of every God. Damn. Latest. Chapter that is not related to the current chapter than just ignore it. It was originally suppose to be on chapter 1 but it looks like it didn't want to so there's that:,)
> 
> -your author that is getting her "supposed " eight hours of sleep. :)


	4. "Spaghetti Shenanigans"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader:What?
> 
> Ominous being:What?
> 
> Sans:What?
> 
> Papyrus:Let'S RaPe All THesE VegEtaBLes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has been hitting me like a recking ball~
> 
> But, yo, like writing this chapter was pretty hard to begin with since I didn't have any specific goals for this chapter so I just handed you this plot(and yes, there is plot here), fluff-ish, vegetable-raping type of shit. 
> 
> Another thing is that I see SO much typos,missing words, and gramatical errors on my other chapters but I'm to lazy to even edit it. Just try and ignore them, thanks!:)
> 
> Thank you so much for all your kudos and support! It's one of the things that fuels me to write this fic.And speaking of fics, I'm gonna post a new one which has longer chapters but has a longer update gap.Don't worry, I'm not gonna abandon this fic since it holds a special place in my heart.
> 
> Hope ya'll check out the upcoming new one since it'll really help me:)
> 
> Anyways, enough of this nonsense and let's just hop on to the chapter! 
> 
> -your author who is probably having a rwby marathon :)

Darkness. 

That's all you can see... 

....

Wait, there's something else...Staring off in the distance of the inky darkness. A black figure. 

You tried to call out. Your SOUL tried to call out. 

...

Nothing happened. 

You tried again.The figure flinched and turned around. Sadly, you couldn't see him entirely. Only oozing blackness and a round oval head. 

The figure spoke in a distorted way. As if he was loss in between realms. Reality...and not so reality. 

<strike>_**"Y o @u C A& n. S *eE. M. E? "**_</strike>,the figure said. Luckily, you deciphered what he said. 

"Y-Yeah... "

<strike>_**"@HmMmm.. I n, Te re sTI-Ng... H oW. D i$ d Yo U gET. # hEre ,dE A•r? ",**_</strike>it asked. 

"I-I don't know... Wait, where am I? "

<strike> _ **"T¥he vOI. D ,DEa*r. T/he. Rea lm¤ bet wEEn reAlms.."** _ </strike>

<strike></strike>"Hmmm.... Are you sure that I just didn't take any drugs or something? "

The figure chuckled, well, you supposed it was a chuckle since it didn't really sound like one. <strike>_**"No, $'D ear. ThIs. is inDeed t'He void.... * oh, i. /t sseem s l ike @y. oURe cOMinG ba:CK.."**_</strike>

You didn't really want it to stop since he seems to be a nice guy, but you guessed that you can't really do anything about it. 

"Can I come back here?",you asked, hopeful. 

<strike> _ **"WEll, .S$inC e yoU aRe aBBLE to CoMe heRe, THEn• ,I supP ose yOU maY be AbLe. To cOmE b= ack. "** _ </strike>

<strike></strike>"Alright... I guess see you later? "

<strike> _ **"(Se e YO. U later. '"A swell""** _ </strike>

Suddenly, you felt ground touch your feet. All the air suddenly slammed in your lungs. A suuden nauseatic feeling sucker punched your stomach. A sense of reality hit you. 

You were out of the darkness. 

Instead, you were in a skeleton brother's arms. 

'Was the..... figure even real?Will I ever come back? ...I gotta research about this...'

You began coughing, and as immediately as you did, Red scooped you up in his arms. He began rubbing small random patterns on your back with his (oddly? ) skeletal hands, saying cooing sounds like "you're gonna be ok... " or "it's fine,sweetheart...".

It comforted you. 

Why, though? 

You dismissed all those questions that spiralled in your mind and fixed your self up. Knowing very well how your body missed the soothing touches. 

"ya alright, dollface? ",you began to notice the nicknames, but you decided that you liked them. 

You gifted him a warm smile. "Yeah,thanks."

His skull turned into a pretty red color. "n-no, prob.. ",he managed to stutter. Aww. 

"UGH, IF YOU ARE DONE FLIRTING WITH EACH OTHER, I SHALL PREPARE FOR DINNER. ",Papyrus said as he scoffed and walked in the direction of the supposed kitchen. 

You blushed. "N-No, umm... I can help you with that! "

"HMMM... ALRIGHT.LET US GO INTO THE KITCHEN SO THAT YOU CAN AID THE ALREADY GREAT CHEF PAPYRUS! "

"a'ight, just call me if dinner's done...",he said as he quickly blipped presumably in his room. Huh, weird. 

"COME ON, HUMAN. LET US GO TO MT KITCHEN!"

You followed him as he led you to his kitchen. And it was gigantic. Literally. It was bigger then their living room!You knew that the monsters had a fair amount of money,but not THIS much. You had to step on a step-stool so that you can reach a counter. 

"IMPRESSED, HUMAN?"

"Um—"

"OFCOURSE YOU ARE! THIS IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS ' KITCHEN! NO BEING HAS EVER SAID SOMETHING NEGATIVE TO MY HUMBLE KITCHEN! "

You wanted to say that it was pretty much overkill, but you would never say that to his face. 

<strike></strike> <strike> _ **'Coward. '** _ </strike> <strike></strike>

"Y-Yeah, definately! ",you said awkwardly. 

<strike></strike><strike></strike><strike></strike>"OFCOURSE!NOW,—"he cleared his throat—"I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, SHALL SHOW YOU HOW I COOK AND YOU WILL HELP ME WHENEVER I TELL YOU SO! "

You straightened your posture and made a solute sign. "Sir, yes, Sir! "

You only did that because you wanted to play along with the captain-soldier thing, but you didn't know that he was actually taking this seriously. Whoops. 

"YES! THAT'S THE SPIRIT! "

He (somehow?) took out vegetables from his pocket. 

"NOW, HUMAN! I PREPARED THESE VEGETABLES AND I WILL—"

'Chop them.'

"—SMASH THEM INTO DUSTY PIECES! "

...

Wait, what? 

He did exactly what he said he was gonna do and smashed them like they killed his dog or something. Tomatoes? Gone. Pepper? Sayonara! That other pepper? Capiche! Orange?...Wait. 

He slid all the juices(well,what's left of the juices) in a bowl and grabbed a packet of noodles.

"NOW I WANT YOU TO SLAM ALL THE NOODLES IN THIS POT, AND I WANT YOU TO SLAM THEM LIKE HOW THEY SLAMMED YOUR HOPES AND DREAMS! "

"Wha—"

"JUST DO IT! "

"Ok, ok! ",you slammed all the noodles in the pot, including the plastic packet. 

"NOW, NORMALLY I WOULD CRANK THE HEAT UP TO MAX BUT UNDYNE SAID THAT I SHOULDN'T DO THAT SINCE THE HOUSE WILL BURST INTO FLAMES! "

You gulped and thank whoever Undyne was for saving the poor house's life. 

"ALRIGHT, THAT SHALL DO FOR NOW! HUMAN, YOU CAN SIT OVER THERE AT THE TABLE AND REST. "

You followed and wiggled your way to the chair. You kinda climbed it so that you can reach the top. You were successful. Now,that's what you call parkour. 

...

.....

Papyrus broke the silence. "HUMAN, WHY ARE YOU WORKING AT THAT RESTAURANT EARLIER DESPITE YOU BEING A SUCCESSFUL CITIZEN ALREADY? "

You sighed and saw this question coming. "Well, first of all, the guy who owns the place is in desperate need of assistance. Second, I need a job to work in when my current one goes flip-flop and just yeets.....and, I want to resign soon... I'll do all my machines on my own,without anyone's help. "

You barely caught it but you managed to catch Papyrus saying, "You Need Help Sometimes... ",which suprised you in more ways than one. You decided to ignore it for now. 

"...So, did Sans really teleport earlier? "

"_SIGH_,YES. IT IS ONE OF HIS QUIRKS. ",he said as he stirred the boiling pot. 

"Wow, that's cool! "

"COOL? WHAT DO YOU MEAN COOL? IT JUST PUSHES HIM TO BE MORE LAZIER! "

"Nah, I dont think he's lazy. I think he's cool. "

Now, you didn't hear it this time but he said, "It's only just been a few mere hours and you're already flirting with each other... "

He closed the stove and said, "DINNER'S READY. "

"Alright I'll just call R—"

"NO, THERE IS NO NEED FOR THAT. "

"Then, how do we—"

**"SAAAAAAAAAAANS**!"

A loud thud can be heard from upstairs. 

You guessed that's how it is in the skeleton household. 

You liked it. 

\---------------------------

Sans got in his room amd shut the door. Sweat was already rolling on his skull. 

Earlier, while you weren't looking, he took a scan of your stats(thanks to being the judge, ofcourse. )

Your stats were normal, except for the attack. 

**(y/n)**

**LV1**

**EXP1**

**ATK99999999**

**DEF15**

** *Has no idea on what is happening.Confused but amazed. **

'the description was so cute... '

...

'sans, stay focused!'

He needed to figure out why was your attack so high despite you having no LV whatsoever.

He was gonna have to ask Alph about this.

He needs to know if his sweetheart ws in danger...

...or if YOU were the danger.

He really hoped it wasn't the latter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	5. "Spaghetti Shenanigans part 2"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk anymore .Just enjoy I guess.
> 
> Ey,um...thanks for all the kudos.like wow. Y'all like this piece of crap?Jeez.
> 
> And hey!if you like this crap,then I'm sure you're gonna love the other crap (wow,advertising now,aren't I?) that will be posted sooner or later!Hope y'all enjoy it.
> 
> -author BTW who is probably typing the fic already. :,)

You heard a click and saw ,in fact, Sans going down the stairs.You guessed that Papyrus' screaming–err,umm... method really was effective.

  


You turned to see the table already set with plates,forks, and spaghetti (presumably by Papyrus).

  


You took a peak at the spaghetti and...

  


Oh.

  


Ohh...

  


Ummm...

  


Are you gonna survive this?

  


The spaghetti didn't even look like spaghetti,nor look like food. The sauce had bits of purple,orange,and yellow. Toppings were added such as chopped tomato,screws?,banana,and...wait,where did the pepper go??Did it just sink in???what the fuck???The noodles looked overcooked yet undercooked in the same time.It was eminating an aura that spells:"DEATH".

  


'Oh,stars...'

  


"Ummm..." You said as you squirmed on your seat.

  


"WHAT?IMPRESSED,HUMAN?IS MY SPAGHETTI TOO OVERWHELMING FOR YOU?DO NOT WORRY,I UNDERSTAND .EVERYONE THAT HAS SEEN MY MAGNIFICENT MASTERPIECE HAD THE SAME REACTION!"

  


"Um...yessss.I–um...soooooo hungry!" You said as you rubbed your tummy awkwardly.

  


Papyrus beamed from the stroking of his ego."NYAHAHAHAH! OF COURSE!NOW,A GOOD HOST MUST NOT HUNGER THEIR GUEST!"

  


He began scooping the steaming not-so-spaghetti on your plate.

  


He finished and sat down ,while keenly observing your reaction.

  


You gulped and just accepted the fact that you will die tonight from the hands of the...if you can even call that spaghetti.

  


You thought about Gordon Ramsay screaming about the missing lamb sauce.You hoped that wherever you go,you can finally find the missing lamb sauce.Press f to pay respects.Yup,that's a good final thought before you die.

  


You twisted the fork,lifted it inches from your mouth and–

  


"Bork!Bork!Bork!"

  


A dog suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stole a piece of bone from the cabinet.It left the room and Papyrus quickly ran for it.

"TOOOBBBYYYY!",he called for the dog apparently named Toby.Huh,sounds familiar.

  


"ey."

  


"Uh,yeah?"

  


"give me yer' plate.",he commanded.

  


" Wha–"

  


"c'mon!just do it!before paps comes back!"

  


You quickly handed the plate.He opened his mouth (what?) and ate the spaghetti in one swoop.

  


He handed the plate back right before Papyrus got in the room.

  


"CURSES!I FAILED TO CATCH THAT WRETCHED PEST ONCE AGAIN!", he said fuming.

  


" don'cha' worry,bro!catching toby ain't im_paw_ssible!"

  


"UGH!SANS!DID YOU HAVE TO RUIN OUR DINNER WITH YOUR INSUFFERABLE PU–OH,HUMAN,IT SEEMS THAT YOU FINISHED YOUR PLATE RATHER QUICKLY!I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU LIKE MY COOKING _THAT _MUCH?"

  


"O-oh,um...of course!It was so delicious,oh Master Chef Papyrus!"

  


He huffed proudly and sat back down. You secretly gave Sans a grateful smile and that caused a beautiful red hue to form on his cheek bones.

  


They began to twists their forks.

  


...

  


  


You realized that since your food is done,the still got to eat too. That means that this will be more awkward. Shit.

\-----------------------

Okay. Maybe not.

  


Both the brothers ate their food in one swoop,similar how to Sans did earlier. You guessed that both brothers had an appetite.

  


Papyrus took the plates and utensils to quickly wash it. You had just started to get off the monstrous(heh) chair and walk towards him,but he quickly stopped you.

  


"NO NEED TO HELP ME,HUMAN. I CAN DO THIS ON MY OWN."

  


Wow,it hasn't even been 24 hours yet and he can already predict your movements.

  


"Oh,um..ok.",you said. Alright....um,its time to go home,you guess.

  


"HUMAN.", he spoke.

  


" Oh,yes?"

  


He took a soap induced sponge and wiped the dirty plates"I SUGGEST THAT YOU GO WITH SANS."

  


"W-What?Oh,no!Its fine!I wouldn't want to bother–"

  


"nah.i don't mind.", he said a little bit too quickly.

  


You looked between the skeleton brothers and sighed. You accepted your defeat since arguing won't solve anything.

  


" Alright."

  


"m'kay.let's walk there."

  


You raised a brow.Couldn't he teleport?

  


"the reason on why i said that we should walk s' cause' I can't teleport ta places that i haven't been before. the only option is ta got ta that place or know the coordinates of it.", he explained.

  


You hummed in acknowledgement and went to go and say goodbye to Papyrus.

  


" Bye,Papyrus!"

  


"GOODBYE,HUMAN.BE SAFE."

  


You smiled on the success with you and Papyrus.

  


"Alright.Come on,Sans.Let's go."

  


"k."

\----------------------

Silence.

  


Just silence.

  


They say that silence helps you to focus.

  


To drive for success.

  


To symbolize peace.

  


To also show how much comfortable you are with a friend.

  


'Well,this doesn't _feel_ comfortable.',you thought as you walked side-by-side with Sans in an uncomfortable silence.

  


At first,it was okay.It was fine.

  


Then,it was kinda being awkward.So,you made small talk so that you can fill the silence.

  


It worked!

  


...

  


Haha.Lol.No,it didn't.

  


You just made things more awkward.

  


Shit.

  


And it brings us to the present.You're still walking with him.Sweating bullets.

  


'What the fuck do I do in this situation!?'

  


You didn't have it in yourself to look at him.

  


'You dragged the guy for this walk and this is what he'll get!?(y/n),what in the actual fuck!?'

  


<strike> _ **'Useless.'** _ </strike>   


  


While you were having your own inner panic attack,Sans spoke.

  


"sooo,umm...why didn't the skeleton cross the road?"

  


'Ummm...okay?' "Uhhh...why?"

  


"he didn't have the guts ta do it!"

  


...

  


.....

  


You laughed.

  


No.

  


You howled with laughter.As if it was the best joke you've heard in years.

  


Sans' smile couldn't stretch wider in that moment.

  


You.Laughed.At.His.Joke.

  


No hint of disgust,awkwardness,nor sarcasm can be heard whatsoever.

  


Then,you said something.

  


"Hehe,w-why ,haha, are skeletons so calm?"

  


"pffft..w-why?"

  


"Because nothing could get under their skin!"

  


Then,he laughed as well.

  


You continued this until you reached your house.

  


"He...well,it looks like I'm here...", you said as you wiped a single tear from your eye.

  


" y-yeah..."

  


Both of you knew that you both didn't want to go,but you couldn't bring yourselves to tell one another.

  


"so,um... bye."

  


"B-Bye."

  


He was gonna teleport when you quickly took the strings of his hoodie and gave him a lil' peck on his cheek bone.

  


"Thanksforwalkingmehome!", you managed to squeak.

  


His skull became a literally cherry."n-no prob..."

  


You both blushed like a tomato,and after that,both of you just stood there.Finally,you both headed your separate ways.

  


You both contemplated on life.

  


...

  


  


  


While not noticing that a person was spying on you both the whole time.

\--------------------

He brushed against the bushes.His night-goggles was on his face.A gun was strapped on his waist and his body was covered with black clothing.

  


He took out a walkie-talkie.

  


"This is spy #23, I found a new target."

  


"I swear if if its that Sans again,I'm gonna–"

  


"No...its a human girl."

  


"A human girl?Why is a fellow human a target?"

  


"No,she's a monster fucker."

  


".......fucking monsters and fucking bitch!Stealing all our women...They're probably hypnotizing them..."

  


"Sir,there's more."

  


"Oh?"

  


"I recognize that girl. She holds a high position and is a trusted worker in the Satellite company...and that's not all.The monster that she is fucking is _the_ Sans.Crazy,right?"

  


"Crazy?No!Its a fucking jackpot!"

  


"Yeah,Boss."

  


"Hehehe,our plan will go smoothly...Good job,James.Now,get back here and tell the boys to stock up on equipment for a new target to kidnap.After that,you can take a break,alright?"

  


"Yes,Sir."

  


"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	6. "Why the fuck did you do that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey! I finally uploaded a new chapter! (Even though its probably a part 1? I mean its part of a full chapter,but both part 1 & 2 have different titles so...)
> 
> This is just basically reader contemplating her life decisions,reader and Stacy having "the talk", a tiny spec of plot,and sans being all fan-girly and all that shit! Idk if I can update another chapter this month,I guess we just have to see :/
> 
> For the meantime,for the sake of productivity,I will be correcting my past chapters! You don't have to check the chapters again! It'll just be correction typos and a little bit of content adding that will NOT be important for the story. So,don't worry! ^ ^
> 
> " Aaaaaand this is why you edit and double—no,triple-read your chapters because if not, you'll regret it in the end."
> 
> And I'm not really good with mushy-feelings stuff so... sorry if some of the parts are bad?,^ ^
> 
> Lastly,thank you for all the kudos(es?) that you gave me! All the comments,kudos,bookmarks mean SO much to me! It fuels my courage to continue this fic,including the other ones! So,thank you! Love you guys! <3
> 
> -BTW who's probably jamming to deja vu. :)

_'WhythefuckdidIdothatwhythef—'_,you repeated in your head as you speed-walked towards your comfy couch. You flopped on the said couch and started rolling for whatever reason.

Grabbing the pillow beside you,you stuffed it on top of your face and screamed at the top of your lungs,the pillow muffling your screaming so that you can avoid neighbors knocking at your door that are probably worried about your mental health rather than filing a complaint.

But seriously,why the fuck did you do that?

You groaned in annoyance,hoping that your rolling can soothe your brain from the embarrassment. 

<strike>**_'Why in the fuck did you do that?'_**</strike>,your "best friend" asked with swirling disgust,confusion, and bemusement. You almost snickered as you imagined the face(if they even have one) that they might be making right now. Probably a disgusted scowl.

Well,almost.

Right now,your negative mood is overpowering the amusement so....

_'I have no idea,"bestie". Don't you hear me repeating "why the fuck did I do that"?Now,can you please give me a break while I just turn into a puddle now? Thanks. Realllll appreciate it.' _You just didn't have the strength to feel anger or fear towards the voice right now. You're just so tired with everything right now.

<strike> _ **'You're being a sassy bitch now,huh?'** _ </strike>

_'Like you're one to talk,bestie.' _The sasssss.

<strike> _ **'First of all,fuck you. And second,don't call me bestie. Its fucking irritating.'** _ </strike>

_'Alright....bestie.'_

<strike>_**'AUUUGHHHH!!!'**_</strike>,then the voice left,leaving you alone again.

Okay,now time skip towards the present. And that leads us to you,the reader,staring blankly through the abyss (which is commonly called the wall) while your friend,Stacy,is sipping from her coffee mug and signing some papers and shit. And apparently,as a day passed,you still can't get over what you did last night.

'_Ughhhh....why the fuck did I do that—'_

"(Y/n)?"

You yelped in surprise by the sudden voice. You turned to see Stacy glancing at you with a worried expression.

"O-oh,Stacy! I'm fine!", you responded a little bit forcefully than you would've liked.

" Uhh...I didn't even asked if you're fine...?"

...

_'Shit.'_

"Oh!Uh,sorry. I just.....got a lot of things in mind,that's all...",you responded with a nervous laugh.

"_Or_ its just because you didn't sleep _again_.", she said as she took a sip from her coffee mug."_Sigh_. After all these years,you're still so easy to read when you're lying."

_'Well...yes,but actually no? Its all about me not getting any sleep because I kissed a skeleton that I just met yesterday and embarrassing myself half to death to the point that it makes me want to scream "fuck!" on top of Mt. Himalayas?...but,okay?I mean its close?...I think?'_

"...well,you're not _wrong_? Its just—"

"Partially true?", she finished your sentence without fail.

" Yeah..."

Your friend sighed and placed the coffee mug on the table. After that,she quickly sat down with you and entwined her fingers with yours.

"(Y/n)...If you have some problems that you want to discuss...You can always come to me. Bottling up your feelings will only make it worse...You know that from experience. I don't want you to break down again."

"I-I don't know what you're talking abo—"

"You can't fool me.",she said sternly which quickly made the back of your hair stand.

"(Y/n). I've been observing your..."actions" for the past few years... How you act,how you react,how you've been after the—",you winced just before she mentioned the...thing. So,she stopped on firming the sentence."(Y/n),_please_. As your bos—...as your friend,I want you to take care of yourself. Don't just smile the problems away. I want you to _be_ happy,(Y/n). Put the past behind you,and start a new beginning,alright? He's gone and...well,he's better left dead,anyways...",she said the last part with such bitterness.

Your eyes furrowed from the last part."Stacy,don't say that—"

"Okay,okay. I'm not going into an argument just because I mentioned _him_. But please,just take care of yourself,alright?For me?",she asked with hopeful eyes.

You looked at her for a few seconds,then sighed in defeat."Okay...I'll try."

"Thank you,(Y/n)...", she said as she smiled warmly.

Your chest felt weird throughout that "heart-to-heart" with your boss. Like there's a strong feeling that fueled the empty light. It felt weird...yet good?

You have a sudden hunch that you've felt this before.

Huh. Weird.

But you shrugged it off.

" Stacy...thank you so much....That...that really cheered me up."

"No problem! And don't forget what I said,okay?"

"Definitely."

Stacy smiled."Alright,you can go now."

"...What? But it's only 5:25PM?Its too early for me to leave work—",you were suddenly cut off by two digits that was placed on your lips,signaling for you to "shut up" as they say.

"Shhhhh...Go...,or else I will_ never_ cook you pancakes _ever_ again.",she said with a straight yet demanding face.

Your eyes widened and sweat trickled down your forehead."Oh,Stacy! Look at the time! I'll go now!Ba-bye!",you said frantically as you got your things and stormed off. Stars forbid if Stacy _actually_ bans you from eating her tasty pancakes! You'll never survive without those fluffy goodnesses!

Stacy heard an audible click from the door,signifying that you actually left. Scared by the threat of _pancakes_.

_Sigh._ Usual (y/n).

She sighed. You really are a handful. But you're _her_ handful. And she be damned if she let _anything_ happen to you.

\------------------

Sans successfully teleported in his room,but he failed to make a safe landing. He landed right on his face slash skull. Ouch,that's gonna leave a mark,err...um,crack. But,that didn't bother him. He didn't care. He was too busy pondering on why the fuck did you do that!

You know,the kiss!?!

Did it hide some special meaning behind it?

Do you have <strike>mutual </strike> feelings for him as well?

Do you actually like him?

Or was he over-thinking too much?

Was it all a cruel joke? Were you just playing tricks on him? And be done with him as soon as he finally lands on your poisonous trap?

...

Okay. No. That's just obnoxious. Even his over-thinking side found that weird. You could never do that to him!

.....

......right?

_'fuuuuuuuu—'_

**KNOCK-KNOCK!**

Various angry knocks disrupted his line of thoughts(which he's surprisingly grateful for. If not for that,his bedroom would've been a war field). And from how the knocks were presented,it must be his younger brother,"The Great and Terrible Papyrus" himself.

"SANS!HAVE YOU SUCCESSFULLY BROUGHT THE SMALL HUMAN TO HER HOME?!", the tall skeleton asked through the door.

"sure thin',bro!",he said as he tried to force his voice to go louder so that Papyrus can hear him through the wooden door.

" GOOD. NICE JOB,BROTHER–F-FOR ONCE,YOU ACTUALLY DID YOUR JOB RIGHT!',the skeleton quickly added to his sentence as if he almost said something that he shouldn't have said.

Huh. Papyrus actually (well,almost) complemented him. Looks like your presence made a good impact on him.

After a few seconds,Red heard loud stomps from the east that seems to be fading in sound as the seconds pass. Probably indicating that the taller skeleton went to his room so that he can finally rest for the day.

Okay.

Now,back to the eternal screeching.

\--------------------

Red woke up from his slumber. He must've unsubconsiously slept from all the screeching that he did last night. Ughhhh,this is gonna give him a headache. But,hey! At least it was one of the best naps he ever had!

...

_Sigh_...Your kiss is truely a blessing...and a curse.

Sans looked at his clock that was neatly(oh,who was he fooling? It doesn't even look remotely neat!) placed on the side of his sock mountain."5:02 PM",he grunted.

His aching bones pulced once more and it made Sans growl in annoyance.

If only he could get these stupid morning headaches to fuck off!

...

Oh,wait.

Food.

Drinks.

Mustard.

_'grillby's.'_

He got up and decided to bleep into Grillby's. Yeah,mustard always soothes the morning headaches.

And so,Sans got up and used his newly fueled magic and teleported.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3


	7. "Fuck indeed,Sans...fuck indeed..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...ye.
> 
> Here! Chapter 7 is finally updated! The possibility of having chapter 8 in this month is kinda low since November is the month where we will prepare for Christmas and New Year(man,2020 sure is coming fast!). And the same goes for December. I'll try to update,but I really am not sure. Pushing yourself too much is really not good for someone's health. But at least I can rest easy with the knowledge that I updated two chapters on the same month!
> 
> Oh,and yes. Reader is officially nearsighted(so that's why you're wearing glasses on chapter 2). But,reader doesn't normally wear glasses since it fogs up sometimes when its cold and its really annoying(fun fact:BTW wears glasses sometimes! There! A useless fact for you to carry for today!)
> 
> Just as always,thanks for leaving kudos,comments,and bookmarks! Heck! Even the hits! Thank you very much!
> 
> Sorry for rumbling. Just get onto the chapter!,^^
> 
> -Author BTW who is deciding what Christmas decorations to put on the house.(and yes,she knows that its to early but agsfssgasgw) :)

You held your purse tightly as you walked down the sidewalk. It's only 5:31 PM and the bustling of cars are just getting louder and louder by the minute. Its no surprise. This city is known to have loud bustling cars on night time. On these times,people are always busy. The folks around here always have important things to do.

Well,unlike you. You don't even know where you're going.

You've been kicked out by your boss by threatening you.with._pancakes._ Fucking pancakes. And its one of the best ways to scare you. Oh,damn those fluffy delicasies. Not to mention that you were given a quick heart-to-heart talk by the said boss slash best friend. Like seriously. Its so weird. She thought that you were depressed(well,she's not wrong) or something...You were just thinking of the kiss last niiiiii—

...

Ah,shit. Here we go again.

You lifted your hand to cover half of your face so that you can hide the growing blush that was spread around your cheeks furiously.

Why did you have to give the poor guy a fucking kiss!? Is this the fucking 15th century for you to give a humble knight a kiss of gratitude? No! Okay,granted,it was just a little peck but STILL! Ughhhh...why can't you be normal person? This is so stupid. _You're_ so stupid...

...

.....

Um...

Wait...

Why are you fussing about this one single guy again?

You mean,sure,you've been with other people and_ definately_ done more "explicit" things with said other people,so why are you all gushy-gushy with Sans the Skeleton? You mean,sure,he _is_ a little handsome...not to mention cute—

You slapped a hand on your mouth. (Y/n),what the fuck?

Okay,okay. Maybe it's just the hormones that's talking. You just haven't gotten laid for these past few months. Yeah! That's the answer! You're just incredibly horny!

...

Okay...there's no denying it. You have a crush with Sans the skeleton,don't you? And you just met the guy yesterday!You don't just like someone you _just_ met!

<strike> _ **'You're disgusting.'** _ </strike>

_"Sigh._I know."

<strike> _ **'Fuck you.'** _ </strike>

"U-huh.", you were just too ashamed of yourself to even bother with _Bestie._

_Sigh. _Maybe you just needed a drink. Maybe some alcohol can knock some sense into you.

Huh. Speaking of alcohol,while you were walking,a certain flyer caught your eye. A flyer about a bar,you think? You weren't really sure... If only you had your glasses... Its so hard to see when you're nearsighted!The flyer was pasted on a brick wall. And by the writings like "MONSTER HELL" and "DON'T GO HERE,IT'S FULL OF SCUM" that was poorly written beside the poster,it seems to be a monster bar. You know,evident from the level of racism that radiated from those words.

Out of curiosity,you grabbed the flyer and took a look.

You saw the word "GRILLBY'S" written in bold,purple letters(must be the owner's name). Beautiful,purple flames engulfed the sides and text was scribbled under the owner the owner's name.

**"GRILLBY'S"**

Grand re-opening on the surface!

Find it on xxxxxxxxxx

We're always open!(except for Thursdays!)

1:00 PM-3:00 AM

"DON'T MISS THE OPPORTUNITY TO TRY GRILLBY'S SIGNATURE BURGERS,FRIES,AND FIRE WHISKEY!"

Huh. Grand re-opening on the surface? They must've had it back in the Underground. As you read the texts,your stomach grumbled on the mention of hot,juicy burgers and French fries. And what's up with the "fire whiskey"? It sounds exotic,so why not try it? The exotic ones are always the best ones. Well,in your experience,at least.

Well,might as well try it and check the place out!

You called for a cab and headed to "Grillby's".

\--------------------------

You got to your destination and got off. You should probably see the establishment in the distance since it must be close by,and surprise,surprise,you actually do! You quickly speed-walked towards the building(not sprint,you'll never know when your brain cells are gonna decide to go to Canada or something,so you tried to be cautious from now on). You aren't even that close from the building and you can already feel the welcoming yet extreme aura of the establishment. A weird combination,but okay. You kinda dig it.

_'I wonder what the inside looks like—oh!'_,your thoughts were immediately changed when you bumped into a person.

"Oh,I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking the right way!",you said frantically.

They smiled and insisted that it was okay. You sighed,apologized again, and continued on your merry way as the stranger hid his phone in his pocket,hiding the picture that he had of you. And all that has been unnoticed.

You got to the front of the establishment and,immediately,your eyes landed on the big,purple neon sign that was on-top of the building. You hummed in the design choice. Having thoughts like "ohhhhh" and "ahhhh".

...

Okay,there's no reason for you to be standing here and blocking the way! So,you just went in. No questions asked.

Then suddenly,despite all the monsters and humans(but mostly monsters) that littered the place,the man that was literally made out of purple flames(must be the owner),and the pack of giant man-dogs that were playing poker on the other side.

Despite all that.

Your eyes landed on a certain familiar skeleton.

"Sans?"

\--------------------------

The skeleton teleported and got into Grillby's,and as soon as he did,almost all monsters greeted him.

"Hi,Sans!Woof!"

"Heya,Sansy~"

"How ya doin',Red?"

"Its been a long time since ya came here! Ruff!"

"Red!You still haven't changed! You still look like complete shit!"

Now,everyone laughed at that one. Who said that? Was it Tom? Yeah,its Tom. That feathered sonuvabitch! He looks like he aged quite well!

"oh,shut up,tommy. lay yer eggs somewhere else,will ya? i'm tryin' ta get drunk ove' here!", he said with a smug grin as the crowd howled and roared with laughter. The bird huffed with a smug grin of his own. Both knew that it was just playful banter.

The crowd quieted down as Red sat down on his usual stool. He chuckled quietly as he spotted his name that was carved on the leathered seat with his usual,lazy font. His name was small enough so that Grilby won't be_ too_ mad on the fact that his property was damaged,but it was also big enough so that _everyone_ would know that this seat was his. Heh. Knowing that Grillby still kept this shitty stool that was from his old Underground days gave Sans a wave of fondness and gratitude. It just proves that despite all the arguments and fights that he had with this old shittard,their "friendship" is still strong as ever.

However,with all the mushy-mushy stuff that's been going on,it still can't overpower all his lingering thoughts about last night.

'_did it mean anythin' or not!?'_

He let out a frustrated growl as he called for the fire man himself.

"hey,grillbz!give me some mustard,will ya!?"

The purple fire elemental turned his head to see a very angry skeleton. Grillby cocked a fiery brow. Why is this bastard suddenly mad? Earlier he was having a good time,so why did he have a sudden mood swing?

"Sans? Its been a long time since you visited my bar. How long was it? A week,perhaps?",he commented as he placed down the glass that he was cleaning with his usual white cloth.

"three.", he corrected.

"Oh,alright.—", he said as he grabbed a bottle," —Fire or Echo?"

"fire."

"Fire? Thats the strong one. It seems that you had a rough week—or three weeks,if you are correct?", he said,careful on not to anger the skeleton monster. The short skeleton has quite the furious temper when he's frustrated. The bartender knew this from experience,of course.

The elemental got a medium cup of fire whiskey,but Red immediately stopped him.

"nah.make it large.m'feelin' stressed 'ight now."

Grillby cocked a brow,but said nothing. Its not like he could stop the stubborn skeleton. If a man wants to be drunk,then let them be...unless you want your place to be trashed by a certain skeleton,of course. And he would like his bar in one piece,thank you very much.

The fire elemental shrugged and popped out the big boys and poured it on the skeleton monster's mustard. The skeleton hummed in satisfaction and quickly snatched the bottle of mustard when it was done being "spiced up". Truely a weird combination.

Red took a big gulp and it sent shivers down his spine. Yeahhhhh. That's the good stuff.

"No problem. Just_ please_ don't cause another bar fight in here. The place is already a fucking ruckus when you're in here."

"no prob,_grilbzzzz_.i'll be a good boy.i_ promiseee_."His words are already beginning to slur and the skeleton already looks too visibly relaxed. The fire whiskey always knew how to calm the shakes...and start a rampage.

"_Sigh_. Just...what got you to drink again? Is something bothering you?"

"botherin' me?grillbz. _grillbzzzzz_.there's nothin' botherin' ol' sansy here!", he said as he took a sip—err,um.."gulp" of his drink."whatteya even talkin' about!",he said as he took another big gulp.

...

"Its a girl,isn't it?"

As quickly as those words left the fire elemental's mouth,Sans spat his drink. Luckily,the liquids and drops didn't land on the bartender's displayed liquor,just the countertop. The skeleton started a coughing fit,and once he was done,he started to stammer with his words.

Bingo.

"i—i,_cough,_whattaya—_cough_!grillbz,why are ya accusing' me like that?!o' course there's no girl!"

While Red was too busy "defending" himself,a certain human woman opened the door.

The bar almost went dead silent(which Sans didn't notice,of course,due to him being drunk.). Almost all the monsters looked at the girl suspiciously. Its not a surprise. Most humans never come to a monster bar,let alone a human girl.

Then,she spoke.

"Sans?"

Almost all the monster's gasped quietly as she said the skeleton monster's name. Did this human girl just call the big bad skeleton by his _name?_ If she wasn't a friend of this skeleton,you shouldn't call him by his real name so casually! Most people call him Red or occassionally Mr.Aster,but not Sans! 

And how did she know his name anyways? And she sounds like she's familiar with him too?... So,how—

...

Wait.

He looked at the skeleton. The main man himself.

Sans was dead silent as he heard your name. He whipped his skull,only to see the human girl who had the same expression as him. Surprise,awkwardness,and confusion. Sweat began pouring down his skull as he started visibly shaking. And since he's in his drunken state,he looked like a complete utter mess.

Then,Grillby connected the dots.

The girl.

You.

You're the girl.

You're the girl who tamed the skeleton's heart.

...

_'Pfffft—'_,the bartender chuckled quietly. So,this is the thing that's been bothering the skeleton. The "thing" that made him want to get drunk in the first place. The lucky woman who made the skeleton have a nervous breakdown. And with all those years that the bartender spent with this bastard,never in his life did he once see the skeleton get so worked up by a _girl_! A _human_ girl at that! Hmmm_,interesting_ indeed.

Honestly,the fire elemental wanted to laugh at the skeleton's nervous state. But,he didn't. Because he really didn't want to come home to Fuku with a bruising eye.

...

Heh.

_'This is truely interesting.'_,Grillby thought quietly. He has a new story to share to Fuku today.

..

Then,meanwhile...

Red's soul started to pound uncontrollably against his rib cage. Ecto-sweat started to drip from his forehead and downwards to his jawline. Gross. But Red couldn't help it. The main reason to why he's in Grillby's in the first place is because he wanted to get away_ from you_. And look who's at the door right now! Surprise,surprise! You! His face had "fuck" written all over it

...

"...Sans! What a coincidence! I didn't know you were here!", you said albeit a little bit too cheerfully,but it was left unnoticed by Red. Red,on the other hand,looked like the opposite of cheerful! He looked like he wanted to melt into a puddle and die!

...

You spotted the drink that he has."... So,you wanna drink with me?"

And he couldn't even refuse...

"i–uh,yeah!sure thin',sweethe–err,(y/n)!"

You smiled sweetly and sat beside him.

...

"Ummm...so,a-about last night..."

...

_'fuck.'_

Because he was indeed "fucked".


	8. A/N:"l'm sorry,thank you and you're welcome."

Yeah...okay,so I'm currently writing this in the middle of the night so excuse any errors and such. 

Now,ya'll are probably worried about the title...because you probably should be.

Look,I'm gonna write three—actually _four _sections in this note that will hopefully explain to you wonderful people on what the fuck is actually going on.

_ **PART l :"I'M SORRY :("** _

"Look,guys,I _think_ that I mentioned something like "imma just reread my chapters so that I can fix all the errors and shit 'cause it really was bugging me." and so I did...AND OH,BOY WAS IT BAD. ITS NOT GOING THE WAY IT WAS SUPPOSE TO GO,SO...."

"I love this story so,so much. I really do. But I can't just continue this story with this shitty first grade writing cause wtf me? I have a storyline,plot(?) and i think that it was gonna be okay. And oh,boy was I wrong!"

"Look,I just can't okay. When I write new chapters for this story,I always feel...discouraged by my own self,ya know? I'm aware of where this story is going AND IM VERY MUCH AWARE OF THIS STORY'S FLAWS CAUSE WHO CAN EVEN MISS ALL THE PROBLEMS WITH MY WAY OF WRITING AND CHARACTERS,LIKE WTH ME???? TO BE FAIR,IT WAS MY FIRST TIME POSTING ON THIS SITE AND I DIDNT REALLY KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING...BUT STILLLL"

"So,for all of you who sticked with me...I'm sorry but I shall not continue _this_ fic anymore so I'm terribly sorry.

***sad noises***

**\--DONT GO JUST YET PLS.THERES STILL MORE,ESPECIALLY IN THE END.--**

**PART II : " Thank you."**

"Thank u for all that supported me along the way. Thanks for being there for me. Thank u for all of your comments,kudos,criticisms,hits,bookmarks and so much more. It kept me on driving forward. Without u guys,I wouldn't have reached this far,ya know?"

"U guys kept me grounded and it just warms my heart to see that someone,out there in the blue diamond sky,actually likes shit. And I just go...." :) ". You guys gave me strength and...jeez,this is just some emotional bullshit now,huh? Sorry if u don't like enduring this... I'm just...so grateful to you guys,so thanks for walking along with me on this story...."

_ **OKAY,WITH ALL THE MUSHY-MUSHY STUFF THATS OUT OF THE WAY RIGHT NOW,LETS GET TO ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT PARTS...** _

_ **PART III :"You're welcome ;) "** _

"HA! You think I was done? Jokes on u! Cause here's a very special announcement!...(DRUMROLL PLEASE)"

...

.....

"THERE WILL BE A REVISED VERSION OF THIS!(cue the party horns and the 'woos')."

"If you aren't one of those people who actually hates this fic,then I shall assume that u are happy! Because I am too!"

"I've been thinking about this a lot lately. I really wanted to have a brand new start on this fic. To actually give it the best(but not the actual best) that it deserves(that it probably doesn't deserve). I hope that you are on board with this new plan cause I really sure hope that u do cause that will make me not regret my decisions in life...so yeah."

"Its either u choose to wait patiently(which will probably take a long time) OR u can go move on with this story and never read it ever again. It's gonna be your choice,not mine. So,if you choose one or another,then I'm happy that u chose the path that u desired so I'm happy for that."

"Now,will I promise u that the the outcome will be worth it?"

"Pffft—no."

"But I _will_ tell you is that this new version shall be...less shitty,I suppose. Its still shit,but its kinda(?) good shit."

YOU:"WHEN WILL IT COME OUT?"

"Haha...oh,that. Yeah,um... Probably,next year??? And this is where the"wait patiently"comes into place cause I don't know if you guys can wait that long? So...yeah,your choice."

"I will not delete this fic,so ya'll can bask on its shitty glory.(sorry not sorry). I hope u guys can respect my decision because I just can't write anymore of these chapters because its not going where it should be going. It sucks,bruh."

"Your questions,feedback,and opinions can be written in the comments so you can freely comment along the way. Whether it is negative or positive,it will still make me happy because I will know what you guys think."

"Anyhoo,let's go."

  1. Some things will be kept and some things will be deleted. For example,mc' bitch voice shall stay because they will progress our character,which is our lovely Reader, and also the plot. I will delete some events and such but the setting will stay(it's still modern). I will also delete some tags,so sorry.
  2. I shall be changing events and significant things like reader's job an all that so this revised version will not just be a carbon copy of itself. It will literally be revised into a different story,but with the same plot same relationships and such.
  3. Do not bug and post comments on asking "when will it come out?" or anything related to this fic. I shall only reply and answer all your comments on this fic and on this fic only.
  4. Pls no hype. I don't want your hopes to be up when you will read the revised version cause I don't want ya'll to be dissapointed. Just pretend that you will be reading a new fic that is not related to this whatsoever. So,no comparisons unless its beneficial opinions and such.

"That shall be it for now. Comment if u want,but I'll really appreciate it if u do. Pls no hate. My heart can't handle that."

"So,remember the " no hype" cause that will lessen your expectations. Again,I hope that ya'll can respect my decision. Whether you hate me or not,its fine. Just don't be a douche and post hate comments and such. Criticism is always welcomed,just don't let it be a douche-y criticism. Thx."

"If u see this update again,then I just posted an update that relates to the "soon to be" fic."

"This is final and I hope u guys can respect my decision. :)))"

"Sry if this wasn't the Christmas gift chapter that u expected. I really am sorry,ya'll."

"Anyways,its night time and I'm kinda sleepy so it explains the sloppiness of this note. So,once again...I'm sorry,thank you and your welcome."

with love,

Author BTW :)

**Author's Note:**

> Will Sans calm the FUCK down? Where did reader go? Will she ever come back? Can I survive this fic without dying? Toon in next time on "what will i do with my life!? "
> 
> \------------
> 
> Ooooh, boy. This took me a long time to finish cause my professor can be an ass(but they're cool, nonetheless ).Oh, yeah, that comeback that the receptionist said was something I copied out of a message meme.
> 
> This chapter was split in half since it was too long for my god damn baby hands to comprehend and I barely had 5 horurs of sleep. BUT, part 2 shall be posted sooner or later.
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter.
> 
> -your sleep deprived author:)


End file.
